


Inevitable

by HufflepuffGirl95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Thanos Dies (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffGirl95/pseuds/HufflepuffGirl95
Summary: Did you absolutely hate how Avengers: Endgame ended? If so, you may like this Fix-It fic.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Gamora & Groot & Mantis & Nebula & Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Nebula & Rocket Raccoon, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Inevitable

Thanos  
He couldn’t help but groan as he was lifted from the ground by the little witch. She wrapped her power around his arms pulling them taunt to either side of him. He tried to pull his arms back toward himself and realized he couldn’t. Worry started to unfurl in his gut as he tried again in vain to move his arms and failed, all the while feeling his armor ripping away from his arms.  
He tried to draw in a breath to call out to his second to give the order Rain Down Fire, but his eyes widened, and his stomach clenched in dawning horror. It felt like something was wrapped around his throat and he couldn’t breathe! What was happening? Fear flooded his being as he heard her voice whisper in his mind. “You took everything I had left in this world. You thought you were inevitable. But all you actually are is a pathetic little insect, that I am going to take great pleasure in crushing.” The pain seemed to flood every synapse in his brain when an instant later he felt his armor compressing into his body.  
He struggled fruitlessly as his armor crumpled like paper under her power and dug into his skin. His movements slowly stopped as his vision started turning black on the edges. It was odd he thought to himself, he thought it took longer than this to suffocate. After all, he had strangled people in the past. Also odd, was the fact that for some reason he couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering. But even that thought didn’t stay for long though. All he could do was stare up at his ship and wonder if his death had been what was truly inevitable all this time.  
He heard her voice in his mind one last time. “Enjoy oblivion.” Then he felt a shard of his chest armor pierce through his ribs and spear his heart. His last thought before the darkness overtook him, was to wonder if Gamora and Nebula could ever forgive him for all he’d put them through. And then he was swallowed by the darkness and was no more.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glaive  
All movement ceased on the battlefield, as Thanos’s army watched their leaders’ body casually be tossed aside by the red-haired girl. Fear flooded every one of his loyal as they realized that their mighty leader was dead. His second could only stare in horror at Thanos’s body lying crumpled on the ground. He snapped out of his daze as he saw the girl start toward him. “Rain Down Fire!” He ordered. The ship readied the cannons and started firing down on the battlefield.  
Earth's heroes were able to keep from being slaughtered though by getting under the shelter of the Sorcerer's magic. But Thanos’s army was caught by the hail of plasma fire. Not all of them by far, but enough. Suddenly the ship stopped firing and re-aimed their guns toward the sky.  
But it was no use. At that moment, what looked to be a meteor rocketed straight through their ship. All that the whole of their army could do was stare in dawning horror as their ship crashed to the ground in a fiery inferno. Before they could figure out what to do, the warriors of earth started cutting through their ranks with brutal efficiency as their hope was renewed. But they would not just let themselves be cut down without a fight, so the battle began in earnest once again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carol Danvers  
Carrol flew over the battlefield searching for the gauntlet. When she saw it, she immediately torpedoed downward. Landing gently in front of a young boy in a super suit. She smiled down at him.  
“Hi, I’m Peter Parker.” He said hesitantly.  
“Hi, Peter Parker.” She said with a smile. “You got something for me?”  
He haltingly stood up and handed the Gauntlet to her. “I’m not sure how you’re gonna get it through there though.”  
She gave him a gentle smile as she said, “I don’t need to.” She put the Gauntlet on her own hand, and almost fell to her knees as she felt the power of all the Infinity Stones surge through her body at once. Somehow, she stayed on her feet however. She needed to do this. This needed to end. She could see the boy in front of her staring at her with shock and fear of what she’d just done, and all it did was reinforce what she needed to do.  
She repeated what she wanted over and over in her mind as she forced her arm up inch by inch. Finally, her arm was held aloft in between the two of them, and she closed her eyes and snapped.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd POV  
For the second time all fighting ceased on the battlefield. But this time, it wouldn’t be resuming. The Earths’ Mightiest Heroes watched as Thanos’s army started turning to dust in front of them. When the last one had disappeared, the Heroes started to cheer!  
They had done it! Thanos was gone!  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Peter Parker  
Peter quickly caught the woman when she started to fall.  
“Karen! Get Mr. Stark! Quick!” He shouted franticly to his AI. He gently lowered the woman to the ground, and then franticly started checking her over. He couldn’t actually see any wounds on her. But that of course doesn’t mean she doesn’t have any he thought to himself.  
He suddenly heard Mr. Starks suit and looked up in time to see him and Ms. Potts speeding toward him. And he almost collapsed in relief. They would definitely know what to do!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony Stark  
As Tony and Pepper landed next to Peter, he immediately said, “Friday, run a scan and see how bad the damage is!”  
Tony kneeled next to Peter by Carol's side. While Friday continued to run scans on Carol, he turned to Peter to check that he was ok. While scanning Peter's face, he could see bruises and some cuts. But thankfully nothing life-threatening to his little Spiderling. “Are you ok Peter?”  
“I’m ok! Just some scrapes. I promise!” Peter said while smiling at him. Then he frowned suddenly. “Is she gonna be ok? Why did she do it?”  
“I don’t know why kid. And Friday’s still running scan-.” “Boss. I finished the scans on Captain Danvers. Other than some muscle strains from fighting, all that appears to be wrong is she is physically exhausted.” Friday interrupted Tony.  
All three sighed in relief at that news.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Pepper Stark  
Pepper turned to look at Peter. She immediately became concerned when she saw the blood accompanied by bruises and cuts decorating Peters young face. She moved over to kneel by him so she could check on him.  
She cradled his face gently in her hands as she turned his face side to side to inspect how injured he actually was. She smiled as she noticed the light blush coloring his cheeks as she checked on him.  
“Are you alright Peter?” She asked in concern.  
His blush intensified slightly as he smiled and answered her. “I’m ok Ms. Potts.”  
She was slightly taken aback for a moment. She hadn’t been called Potts in almost 4 years. Then she relaxed as she remembered that to Peter it hadn’t been 5 years. But more like 20 minutes. “Actually it’s Mrs. Stark now. But my family calls me Pepper, sweetheart.” She told him with a gentle smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve Rogers  
Steve stood there on the field just surveying all of the reunions happening around him. He smiled to himself. They Won. They did it. Thanos was completely gone. He couldn’t hurt anyone again.  
“So punk, what’s a guy gotta do to get a hug around here?” A voice called out from behind him.  
He spun around quickly and saw Bucky standing there with a smirk on his face. He stretched his arms out to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow. Steve grinned as he rushed forward and clutched Bucky tightly to him. He buried his face in the side of Bucky’s neck with a content sigh. “Jerk.” He mumbled against his skin.  
Bucky just laughed and gently slid his right hand from where it rested on Steve’s back up to his neck, where he gently weaved his fingers into his hair. He tugged slightly to have Steve look up at him before slowly lowering his head down and gently pressing their lips together. Steve smiled against his lips before pulling away so he could look Bucky in the eye.  
Bucky smiled as he stared back into his eyes.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Thor Odinson  
He smiled sadly to himself as he watched everyone reunite with family and friends, that they had lost 5 years before. He smiled even wider as he watched Steve embrace the one called Bucky.  
He frowned as he heard a commotion start just out of his line of sight. Then the crowd parted slightly as he watched Clinton take off running toward the person walking toward them. His eyes widened in shocked disbelief as he realized it was Natasha. Natasha meanwhile just calmly watched Clinton runs toward her with a smile on her lips.  
Joy coursed through him as he watched Clinton grab Natasha around the waist and spin her in a circle before lowering her back to the ground to just hold her tightly.  
The joy diminished however when he remembered he wouldn’t get his loved one back. He let the sorrow overwhelm him for a moment as he remembered his brother. His brother may not have always believed it, but he did hope that Loki knew that he truly did love him when he passed. That he didn’t die unloved as the monster he saw himself as.  
He flinched in pain as he felt a small rock impact the back of his head. He didn’t notice the others around him go completely silent, as he turned around. He froze in disbelief when he finished turning. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t! It wasn’t possible! He had to be seeing things! By the Norn’s, it couldn’t be!  
“Hello Brother.” Loki said softly as he looked at him from about 10 feet away.  
Thor froze. His mind going completely blank. Then Loki smirked and said, “Well I have to say, I expected something more than this at least-” He was cut off mid-sentence.  
“Loki!” Thor bellowed loud enough to be heard across the whole battlefield. He didn’t waste another second as he sprinted to his little brother who with every step he took smiled wider. Thor didn’t even try to stop as he reached Loki. He just tackled him to the ground as he started sobbing into his chest with his arms locked around the little brother he thought he’d lost forever.  
“I missed you too Brother.” Loki whispered softly into his ear as he hugged him back as hard as he could.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Peter Quill  
Peter looked around himself. He couldn’t believe it had really been 5 years. Hell, before this battle it felt like just moments. One minute Stark was standing on Titan with the other Guardians, and the next HE was the one gone. But from what Strange said, THEY had been the ones to disappear. Which was just really weird.  
He looked around at everyone reuniting and felt gut-wrenching pain go through his heart as he remembers. The one person he had ever allowed himself to fall for was gone. Taken before the Snap had ever happened. There would be no reunion for them.  
A sound slowly made its way past his thoughts. It sounded like someone was humming. He turned around abruptly when he recognized the song. His hand already outstretched with his gun ready and aimed by the time he completed his turn.  
His arm dropped though as he registered the beautiful face of the woman, he loved looking back at him.  
“If you ever change your mind. About leaving, leaving me behind. Baby bring it to me. Bring your sweet loving. Bring it on home to me.” Gamora sang softly. She smiled softly as she walked over to him slowly.  
When she was 3 feet away, he couldn’t hold back anymore and grabbed her. He buried his face in her hair as he held her to him tightly. Afraid if he loosened his grip he would find out it wasn’t real. She wrapped her arms around him in return holding on just as tightly. They pulled back to look at each other, before slowly leaning in to share a sweet kiss. They gently moved their lips against the others for a long moment before pulling back to gaze into each other’s eyes.  
“I thought I’d lost you.” Peter whispers.  
“Never.” Gamora whispers back. “Even in death, I’ll always be yours.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rocket Racoon  
Rocket looked around in a bit of a daze. It was done. Thanos and his army were gone for good.  
“I am Groot?” Groot asked.  
“Yeah, it’s over.” Rocket responded without thinking. Then he froze in shock. He slowly turned and looked at Groot. Groot. His Son. His little Groot. He sat there taking in the carnage around them, as well as the smiles and tears of reunion.  
“Groot?” Rocket choked out.  
“I am Groot?” Groot asked with a look of concern.  
“Hey Rocket!” Rocket turned sharply as he heard Quill call out and stared in shock at seeing all of the Guardians. All of his family…….  
His knees gave out and he started sobbing. He couldn’t process it. They were all back. Even Gamora was back! Their smiles disappeared in an instant and they rushed to his side.  
“Rocket! What’s wrong?! Where are you hurt? Come on! We can’t help if you don’t tell us what’s wrong!” Quill shot off rapid-fire as he started running his hands over Rockets body looking for where he was injured.  
“I am Groot!?” Groot said.  
“Rocket!” Gamora shouted in fear.  
“Rocket! What is wrong?!” Drax asked in concern.  
“Rocket! What happened!” Nebula demanded.  
“Rocket! Please tell us what is wrong so we can help you!” Mantis said before reaching out to him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Mantis  
She gasped as she felt like she was drowning in his emotions. She pushed everyone out of the way so she could wrap him up in her arms as she sobbed. He had been so alone…. All he’d had was Nebula. They had been there for each other through everything.  
All she could do was sit there and hold him while she sobbed uncontrollably with him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Rocket Racoon  
Rocket slowly calmed down as he felt Mantis did as well. Slowly his senses came back to him and he was able to make out Nebula explaining that after the Snap it had just been them for the last 5 years. He noticed not 1, but 2 Gomora’s standing with everyone! He wondered for a moment if he was seeing things until he realized that the younger one must be the one who traveled through time. He gently patted Mantis’s back helping her to calm down. It was honestly second nature now to offer comfort. He and Nebula had broken down more than they cared to admit over the last 5 years, and they were always there for each other.  
All he could do was look around at his family. They were back. He looked up at Nebula, and he could see his thoughts reflected at him. They weren’t alone anymore.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Tony Stark  
“Boss.” Friday piped up. “Captain Danvers appears to be waking up.”  
Tony leaned over Carol to check her heart rate for himself. Just as he pressed his fingers to her neck her eyes started to flutter open.  
“Hey there!” Tony said with a smile as he saw Carol's eyes finally opened. She returned his smile before she groaned while attempting to sit up. Tony chuckled softly before holding out a hand to help her sit up. She smiled her thanks as she accepted his offer.  
“Now,” Pepper spoke up in a deceptively sweet voice that had both Tony and Carol wincing. “Would you mind telling me what exactly you were thinking when you put on a Gauntlet that had, not 1. Not 2. But 6 Infinity Stones in it?”  
“I, myself, would also like an answer to that.” Strange spoke up from behind their small group.  
“Honestly?” She asked them. “I knew that if it came down to it, that Tony here would Snap so no one else would have to. And I figured since I gained my abilities from one of the Stones, I would at least be able to wield them long enough to Snap his army away.” She winced slightly as she shifted. “But I do have to ask. Did the other part work?”  
“Other part?” Tony asked.  
“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’d say it worked pretty well.” Natasha’s voice spoke up from behind them.  
Tony and the others snapped their heads around so fast their necks hurt slightly. But that was really easy to ignore when they were staring at their friend who had sacrificed her life to get the Soul Stone. She smiled softly at them from her place under Clint’s arm where he obviously had no intention of letting her away from anytime soon. And behind them stood Thor with his arm wrapped around Loki’s shoulder. And, like Clint, looked like he had no intention of letting go anytime soon either.  
Tony just sat there gaping for a moment, before turning back to Carol and stating, “Yes I think you have indeed succeeded.” Tony smirked at her, before turning to look at Pepper. “We did it.”  
Then he stands up and pulls Peter up with him before, once again, wrapping the teen in a hug.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd POV  
Two Weeks Later  
They were once again stood in front of the time machine. This time though, only one person would be going back. Tony had volunteered to take the Stones back to their correct time and places. Steve had confessed to everyone it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to take them back, as had been originally planned. Even though he and Bucky had gotten themselves straightened out, it would still be too much of a temptation to go see Peggy.  
They had all understood. And no one blamed him. Not even Bucky. So, Tony it was. After all, he was truly the only one who would have NO temptation to stay, or even to meddle.  
Exactly 5 minutes after he left Tony reappeared. Tired. But whole and healthy.  
It was finally all over.  
Nebula and Rocket had confessed it was a little strange having 2 Gomora’s around. But they wouldn’t change it.  
Natasha had retired and was now living on the Barton Farm.  
Steve and Bucky were taking their relationship slowly. After all of these years of heartbreak, they both agreed they were too old to play any games. And since both knew the other was in it for the long haul, there was no need to rush.  
Schools hadn’t resumed yet. So, Peter and his Aunt May were staying with the Starks at the lake house. Morgan absolutely ADORED Peter, and Peter was just as bad honestly. It was also really rare to see one without the other. More often than not, when the adults would go up to tell the kids it was time for bed, they were already asleep curled up in Peter's bed with something about science playing on the TV.  
As for Thor and Loki, they went back to New Asgard. They both decided they had more than enough adventure to last them multiple lifetimes. Thor did hand over the sovereignty to Valkyrie though. After all of this, he knew he wasn’t a true king. And honestly, Loki no longer wanted to rule anyone either. Loki now spent most of his day either playing video games with Thor and their friends or showing children how to pull off small pranks. Nothing harmful or malicious of course. He had learned that not all mischief was good, and he wanted the children to understand that if the person you pranked didn’t find it funny as well then it was wrong. Loki found he quite enjoyed being around the children and would, in fact, often help them with their schoolwork as well.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my Story! This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome.   
> Also, this story is not beta read, so I do apologize for any errors. If you see any please do let me know, so that I may fix it in the future.  
> And if you liked my story, please consider leaving me Kudos!


End file.
